2012/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 05' - Gaia MC Giveaway: June 2012 *'July 05' - La Victoire announcement: Digital Rainbow leaving *'July 06' - La Victoire update: Forgotten Pages Bundle - Forlorn Wordsmith , Sinuous Ink, Qudis the Squid, and the Unwritten Story is only available upon purchase of a Forgotten Pages Bundle *'July 06' - EI Report: Modus Operandi and Lady Jayne and the Mummy update *'July 10' - Create a custom title! *'July 11' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con 2012! *'July 11' - La Victoire update: CI Runic Challenge is released *'July 13' - WANTED - Special News Update *'July 13' - EI Report: Lady Jayne and the Mummy evolved *'July 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Captive Syrma and Devoted Spica ' *'July 16' - CAPTURED - Special News Update *'July 17 - Gaia Storyline Manga update: #59: Rejected Olympics 2012' *'July 18 - Gaia Event:' Let the Rejected Olympics Begin! *'July 18' - The Cash Tree and Offers Page have changed! *'July 19' - Monthly Update: July 2012 *'July 19' - La Victoire update: Rejected Olympics Team Bundle, buying a complete set results in an exclusive Waffles Mascot Suit *'July 20' - La Victoire update: An additional Rejected Olympics Uniform! - the Golden Uniform *'July 20' - EI Report: Modus Operandi evolved, and the Lady Jayne and the Mummy complete its evolution *'July 23' - Sponsorship: Geekomancy, novel *'July 24' - Gold Shop update: Gaia Scouts and Island Celebration! - Festive Caribana Chestpiece, Festive Caribana Shorts, Festive Caribana Headwrap, Bow Caribana Headwrap, Tropical Dancer Headband, Tropical Dancer Top, Tropical Dancer Skirt (Global Imports), Scouts Beret, Gardening Gloves, Trail Scout's Scarf, Gardening Bandana, Scouts Shoes, Classic Canteen, Scout Sash, Scouts Shirt, Watering Can, Fresh Garden Hat, Trail Scout Shorts, Trail Scout Shirt, Scouts Skirt, Trail Scout's Campaign Hat (The Jock Strap), Caribana Anklets, Caribana Necklace (Barton Jewelers), Gaia Scout Cookies, Fresh "vegetable" Basket (Buttercup Cafe) *'July 25' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2012! *'July 25' - La Victoire update: Rapid EI Bundle #5! - Runcible Spoon 3rd Gen, Daughter of Snows 3rd Gen, Sainte Ciel 3rd Gen, and an exclusive recolor, Trilune's Promise *'July 27' - Get a head start on August's CI with Advance Chance! *'July 27' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new REI All-Star Cheer! is released *'July 30' - Sponsorship: Random House - The Face On the Milk Carton *'July 31' - La Victoire update: Cirque Du Lumiere Bundle! - Tamer of Blue Flames, Fanciful Light Charmer, Cockatiel Cub, and the Opening Act is only available upon purchase of a Cirque Du Lumiere Bundle August *'August 01 - Event End:' Rejected Olympics 2k12 - The Rejected Olympics have concluded! *'August 01' - August 2012 Wii Giveaway Contest Starts Today! *'August 02' - La Victoire announcement: The Runic Challenge Ends Monday, August 6th! *'August 03' - Modus Operandi and All-Star Cheer evolve *'August 07' - New possibility in the Crystal Box! - Cinza the Sloth *'August 08' - La Victoire update: CI Forgotten Reverie is released *'August 09' - Sponsorship: Random House's new book series, Starters *'August 10' - EI Report: All-Star Cheer and Bunnihilation evolved *'August 11' - 10th Annual Ball *'August 14' - Convention Tour: Gencon 2012! *'August 14' - Check out the Heralds of Chaos trailer! *'August 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Literary Luxury and Beard Science ' *'August 17' - La Victoire update: Forgotten Pages Bundle - Serene Green, White Delight, Oolong Wonder, Bitter Black, and the Scenic Tea Party is only available upon purchase of a Love of Tea Bundle *'August 17' - EI Report: Modus Operandi and All-Star Cheer evolve *'August 20' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! - 8/24 *'August 21' - Convention Tour: Fan Expo 2012! *'August 21' - Help Rebuild Edmund's Shop! *'August 22' - Gold Shop update: Hats Off to You! - Animal Headdress, Tuxedo Dress, Vanir Valtz, Sour Squeezed Leatherbreaker, Tenebrous Mohawk Hat, Masked Hat, Apple Hat, Firestarter Beanie, Witch Hat, Lady Captain's Hat, Dragonfruit Peasant Dress, Butterfly Cap, Par-tea Hat, Katnip Hat, Twin Ribbons (CrosStich) *'August 23' - Monthly Update: August 2012 *'August 23' - CrosStitch Contest: Monster Costumes! *'August 23' - La Victoire announcement: Happenstance Romance Bundle! - Dainty Damsel, Sweetheart Sweeper, Patches the Pup, and the Quaint Neighborhood is only available upon purchase of a Happenstance Romance Bundle *'August 24' - Join the fun in the 4th Annual user-run Camp NSTG event! *'August 24' - EI Report: All-Star Cheer completed its evolution *'August 27' - Enter the August 2012 MC Giveaway!!! *'August 27' - Take advantage of September's Advance Chance! *'August 28' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime Summer 2012! *'August 28' - La Victoire update and EI Report - the REI Band of Bremen is released *'August 29' - Edmund's Shop: Thanks for Helping! *'August 30' - La Victoire update: Astra Metamorphosis Deux! *'August 31' - EI Report: Modus Operandi completed its evolution and the Band of Bremen evolved September *'September 04' - La Victoire announcement: CI Forgotten Reverie leaving 9/7 *'September 06' - Edmund's Shop: The Votes are In! *'September 06' - La Vicotire update: Roller Derby Bundle! - *'September 07 - Mini Event:' Welcome to Detention! - Back to School *'September 07' - EI Report: Band of Bremen evolved *'September 10 - Mini Event ends:' Detention *'September 11' - La Victoire announcement: CI Champion Halls is released *'September 11' - Chalk it up to Fun!: Suggest a theme for our wall and win :D *'September 14' - EI Report: Band of Bremen evolved *'September 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Night Weaver and Fading Ember ' *'September 18' - Enter the September 2012 MC Giveaway *'September 19' - Gold Shop update: Retro and Modern Science Fiction! - Cybernetic Vagrant Jacket, Cybernetic Vagrant Shirt, Neo-City Skirt, Cybernetic Vagrant Pants, Cybernetic Vagrant Boots, Space Cadet Boots, Space Cadet Leggings, Space Cadet Top, Neo-City Heels, Space Cadet Helmet, Sci-Fi Goggles, Sci-fi Raygun, Retro Astro Stockings, Sci-fi CommuBelt, Sci-fi CommuBelt, Neo-City Top, Retro Astro Skirt, Retro Astro Corset, Retro Astro Top, Neo-City Gloves (Barton Boutique), Soybent (Buttercup Cafe) *'September 20' - La Victoire update: Ultimate Race Bundle! - Foxy Flag Gal, Stubborn Cryptodira, Speedy Jackalope, and the Winner's Circle is only available upon purchase of a Ultimate Race Bundle *'September 21' - Monthly Update: September 2012 *'September 24' - La Vicotire update: Take an Advance Chance on October's CI! *'September 25' - New Android App now available *'September 25' - Convention Tour: Anime Weekend Atlanta 2012! *'September 25' - Luck Chest: new items, old favorites & shop sellback! *'September 27' - La Victoire update: Fall Fashion Trends! *'September 28' - La Victoire update and EI Report: REI Antipathy is released and the Band of Bremen completed its evolution *'September 28 - Gaia Storyline Manga update: #60 Outcasts' October *'October 01' - Tiger & Bunny has come to Gaia! *'October 03' - La Victoire announcement: Champion Halls leaving 10/5 *'October 03' - Fall Forum Clean-Up Coming *'October 05' - New Game on Gaia - Heralds of Chaos! *'October 05' - EI Report: Antipathy evolved *'October 06' - La Victoire update: Devilish Date Bundle - Succubi's Modesty, Infernal Seduction, Familiars of Demonic Affection, and the Demon Manifest is only available upon purchase of a Devilish Date Bundle *'October 08' - New in the Crystal Box: Apato the Longneck! *'October 09' - Convention Tour: New York Comic-Con 2012! *'October 10' - La Victoire update: CI Dark Reflections 2 is released *'October 12' - EI Report: Bunnihilation and Antipathy evolve *'October 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Mournful Wail and Ghastly Instruments ' *'October 16 - Gaia Storyline Manga update: #61 Him' *'October 16' - Gaia Offers has a new item! - Seraphique Messenger Bag *'October 17 - Gaia event:' Halloween 2k12 *'October 18' - La Victoire update: Halloween Costumes! - Carmine Seductress, Sanguine Shiek, Eventide Condottiere, Dimmet Legionnaire *'October 19' - EI Report: Antipathy evolved *'October 19' - Monthly Update: October 2012 Category:Years/Split